1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a water-proof connector.
2. the Related Art
The current electronic products develop a variety of different specifications of the communication protocol of data transmission. In order to apply different specifications of the communication protocol of data transmission, different forms of electrical connectors is produced. Among them, a lightning connector with function of reversible access is greatly convenient for data signals, electric connection, therefore the lightning connector is widely used. Along with the widespread use of the lightning connector, a socket connector mating with the lightning connector has also been widely developed. A traditional socket connector includes a housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the housing, a shielding shell covering the housing and a lock piece. The shielding shell connects the socket connector to the electronic products. The lock piece inserts into the housing to fixing the lightning connector.
However, as an external interface, when the socket connector is applied to the water environment, the reliability of the socket connector will be greatly reduced. Therefore, a waterproof socket connector with a good sealing effect is needed to improve performance in the water environment.